


Dust to Dust and Crimson Snow

by Optima_chama



Series: A Love That Rests in Dusty Ruin [1]
Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Why Does it Refuse to Leave?, Baby's First Horror, Bara Sans, Blood, But not seen, Dark Sans, Death, F/M, Frisk is Not to Blame, Gore, Horror, Hurt but no comfort, I promise you, Insanity, It doesn't make this lamer promise, Magic Imbued Reader, My Writing this is a One Time Thing Folks, No Happiness Here Fellas, No one is Happy with This, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader remembers resets, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans is Gonna Hate the Ending of This, So much death, Suicide, The Feels are strong with this one, This is Going to Make Some People Sick, Why Did This Pop into My Head?, You could say Vampirism..., rape implied, reader fights, reader's gender is ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optima_chama/pseuds/Optima_chama
Summary: You thought he loved you.He had told you so many times that he did.He even told you those damning words as he committed the vile act. He said it when he had chained you up in his room- for safety, he said. He left you trembling, afraid, naked, and injured as he went to kill the reason was to why he had murdered all of his friends in the first place. Murdered his brother. He was no longer the monster you loved.Well.You would get revenge.After a certain child was no more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No one is in a good place here...
> 
> I do not own Dusttale!

_Why...?_

Filthy.

_Why would he do this...?_

You felt absolutely filthy. Squalid. Polluted. You could use every synonym in the world for dirty, and it still wouldn't be enough to describe just how _vile_ you felt.

Red bony prints covered your skin, wrapped around your neck in what was probably an ugly looking bruise. Fluids all over the lower half of your body made your bruised skin slick and sticky. Dried blood from cuts and bite marks rested and scabbed over wounds. Tear tracks left salt residue underneath your dead, tired eyes. Any pieces of clothing still attached to you were but mere rags.

There was no mirror in his room; You didn't need it.

You felt ashamed enough.

_I'm the only one left... His LV was..._

_He actually..._

You couldn't cry anymore. You had no more tears to spill.

Your throat was too sore from screaming in pain and denial. Your stomach rolled around nauseously. You had already thrown up once to the side of where you were chained up when he left. His dusty farewell kiss had sickened you to your already violated soul.

'i love you.' He said, walking out the door.

'Liar.' You had thought, whimpering and curling up into a ball.

Well, as well as you could with your arms chained to his dresser.

Heh. You know, it was funny. You had chased him for so long at one point in time after falling Underground. You were absolutely charmed by him, but he hadn't shown you the time of day. Said that being with a human would be... weird. Not one to get hung up over things, you decided to give up and possibly pursue another who wouldn't care about who you were.

That's when he started to notice you.

The whole Underground had watched with glee as you made him work hard to win back your affection, but in the end he had managed to do so. Both he and Papyrus had kept you safe from Undyne until the two of you became friends and kept word and sight of you away from Asgore.

He was happy. You were happy.

But then Frisk came.

With them came the Resets.

You lost count on how many times you had re-lived the same few days over and over again. The ending of those few days would change every so often.

You had been able to see the surface again because of Frisk.

You had been trapped Underground with a population that wanted you dead only because of your humanity because of them.

You had seen your pseudo brother murdered by them.

You had bled out and died in the arms of a crying Sans because of them.

You had watched Sans turn to dust because of them.

You had felt the pain of being erased because of them.

Sans eventually got sick of their bullshit. Knowing from the first time he was killed he didn't have enough power, he sought for it. In the form of LOVE.

And so he killed.

Every fellow monster he could.

As you helped Alphys and Grillby evacuate the incredibly sad amount of monsters left to her lab, you grew more and more ill knowing that the person you were in love with was steadily growing more insane as he killed.

Papyrus had been the last to die.

You went searching for him, and had tried to reason with him, but it didn't work.

After that, you had tried to run and hide from him, but he found you.

And he was angry about it.

You thought he was going to kill you; Absorbing a human's soul definitely would have made him powerful enough to defeat Frisk. But he couldn't do it.

He loved you too much, he said.

So, he made sure that you knew he owned you in every possible way.

In the end, you wish he had killed you; it would have hurt much, much less.

And so here you were.

 

"Here you are! I thought the trashbag had killed y-..... Holy shit.."

Looking up blankly from your slump, you spotted a familiar buttercup sprouting up from the wooden floor by your feet, its face entirely repulsed.

Flowey.

You merely stared in response, your eyes numb and dull.

"When I had heard screaming coming from the house, I had thought he was torturing you or absorbing your SOUL or something..." He shivered, eyes unwillingly surveying your soiled body.

"You could definitely call what he did torture, Asriel..." Your voice was hoarse and petered out in many areas of your speech. The flower winced at the sound of your following rough cough before blinking.

"You remember who I am?"

"I remember everything... Every timeline, and every ending..."

".....Does the comedian know?"

"....No..."

"You know he remembers too, right?"

"Kinda figured that since he's doing Dusty Dances everywhere." What was once Asriel chuckled bitterly as he turned his head away, no longer able to look at what had been done to you. He may have been a child, but he was no longer naive; You knew that he knew _exactly_ what happened to you. "Why are you here...?"

Anytime before now, the heinous, malevolent grin that curled over his face would have made you shiver in fear.

Now, you felt nothing.

You were numb.

"You feel it right...? The different types of magic coursing through your veins? The power sparking around your SOUL?"

"And what of it?" Disgust lingered harshly in your tone. "I only have it because of what he did to me. All because of what Chara did to Frisk."

"He wouldn't have done what he did if he knew what power it would give you." His voice saddened slightly in response. He couldn't deny what Chara had become anymore. "If he knew what you could do with it."

"And pray tell," You rose a brow skeptically, feeling the chain links around your wrists starting to chafe, "What could I possibly do with the magic I was forcibly given?"

His nefariously smug look brightened on his face.

"Revenge."

Oh.

".....Alright. But I'll be doing it my way."

"As long as you kill Chara first, I don't really give a damn. You're the only one that has even the tiniest of chances to beat them both. They're wandering around the Snowy Woods right now."

"Deal. Get me out of these fucking shackles, would you?"

* * *

 

Flowey's vines had broken through the shabbily crafted chains quite easily. It was getting up that was more difficult; you only managed it with copious amounts of strain. Your temporary ally couldn't look at the signs of abuse on your body for more than a handful of seconds at a single time, so you stole a few articles of clothing from (Ugh, you couldn't even think his name without wanting to hurl)  _his_ drawers, as well as a few pieces of Monster Candy.

You didn't bother with a shower. You didn't have enough time, and it wouldn't have mattered in the end anyway.

Clad in his track shorts, a white t-shirt, black tights, your tennis shoes, and one of his spare jackets, you tip-toed downstairs and grabbed two large knives from the painfully empty kitchen. You ignored taunting memories of laughter and joy with a much taller skeleton that you hadn't been romantically involved with, but paused upon seeing his dusty red scarf hung up beside the door.

You left the house of newly borne nightmares with it wrapped around your bruised neck and Flowey wrapped around your upper left arm.

It wasn't like Sans deserved it.

With your hood up and gripping a knife tightly in each hand, you followed the directions that Flowey somberly gave you. You passed a few dust piles in the snow, some a bit blown away by the frigid breeze as you marched forward, mentally damning your lover for each one you saw.

Oh wait, sorry,  _Ex_ -lover.

"Do you hate him for what he's done?"

"........."

"...Was the question too soon?"

"No."

"No to the first question, or no to the second?"

"The first."

He made a sound of astonishment. "Why not?!"

 _"Keep your voice down idiot."_ You hissed coldly, narrowing your eyes sharply down at the vegetation who flinched in response. "If  _he's_  wandering around here andhears us, we're both dead. He hates you almost as much as Chara, fool."

Silence reigned for a little while as the both of you vigilantly glanced around for a glimpse of a blue jacket.

"So... Why don't you...?"

"............I love him."

"Even after everything he's done?"

"Yes."

"And here I thought you were smart..." He scoffed with disgust. "That's not very sane."

"Love never is."

.........

"Chara can LOAD after they die."

"Obviously."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Oh I'm sorry, I was not aware having good humor after seeing my loved ones murdered and being raped by someone I loved and trusted was a _fucking_ requirement." Your words were biting, and you couldn't bring yourself to feel guilt as Flowey shook slightly in reply. "Just get to the point, time is of the essence."

"...Unless you have a way to block their ability to LOAD, you'll be stuck fighting them for eternity or until they manage to kill you."

"Tell me exactly why they have that ability."

"Their Determination; They have more of it than anyone else in the Underground. It lets them manipulate time." Ah yes. You remembered those notes Dr. Alphys had taken down in the True Lab. It gave human souls the ability to persist after death. There was an old machine down there that the scientist before her had built in order to extract Determination from human souls.

So that allowed the demon child to rewind time...?

"How would we permanently stop them from being able to do that...?"

"Somehow strip them of their Determination." His leaves performed a motion that you believed was a shrug. "Either you make them give up, which is highly unlikely... Or you find out a way to drain it from them. Which uh... You don't really have a way to do unless you can somehow make it to the True Lab without running into the comedian?" He groaned softly as the futility of the whole situation dropped down on top of the two of you. "We're going to die... Aren't we?"

"Most likely." You weren't being pessimistic either; this was straight realism. "But it would be worse if we didn't try to end it once and for all."

"At least you have more balls and brains than Smiley Trashbag."

You couldn't even stir up the want to make the finishing joke for that very obvious set-up. There was no more conversation until you found Chara.

They looked incredibly irritated in the body and soul they had enslaved; Probably because of the fact _he_  had killed everybody that they usually would in order to gain strength. Hiding behind an evergreen and using a quick Check as you watched them stomp down the snowy path with a knife that was much smaller than your pair, you saw that they only had a LV of 4.

_Hehehehehehe~...._

"You can leave if you'd like Flowey." You whispered as you gripped the handles of your knives tighter. "This won't be very pretty."

"And possibly run into the comedian that's doing the Murderous Mamba?" He glanced at you like the mere thought was preposterous (which it probably was). "Ha, no." His vines shifted, allowing him to climb up your arm and wrap his vines around your sore and rented neck. You winced a bit as he settled himself into the little niche that was created by Papyrus' scarf around your neck and the hood draped around your head. He could keep himself completely out of sight if he stayed in the shadow it created. "This place right here? Safest spot in the whole Underground."

Well then.

An immoral sense of glee trickled down your spine, your lips twitching up into a cruel smile as you languidly strolled out from behind the tree to block their path.

"Sup kiddo?"

You almost giggled madly as they came to an immediate stop.

"Don't suppose you remember me..." You hummed lightly as you lifted a knife close to your face, watching the artificial light gleam off the steel. You ran a few fingers almost lovingly over the smooth surface, watching the child tense out of the corner of your eye. "I would like to think it'd be hard to forget the only other human in the Underground besides yourself, you know? Especially since you've stabbed and killed me before." You flicked a glance over to them as they released the softest of gasps. "Oh yeah. I remember the timelines. Just like  _he_ does. I remember everything you've done. Everyone you've killed. Every RESET that's happened." You tapped the very tip of the blade against your lower lip, lolling your head to the side as you watched anger and worry root deep in their blood red eyes.

Now, that wouldn't do. You needed to change that.

"I also know that you're not who you pretend to be. Isn't that right..." Your belied your alertness with a calm stance and a slouch, "Chara?"

A jolt seemed to fly through their body at the sound of their true name before they rushed toward you with a deranged cry, armed hand lifted to strike.

It wasn't even a challenge to step to the side and brutally butt the handle of a knife into the back of their head. They went sprawling to the snow behind you, clutching at their no doubt throbbing skull.

You laughed loudly.

"My my, so brash~. I wasn't even done monologuing!" You paid no mind to the shivering flower tucked into your neck. "You see kid, I've got quite the problem with you... You know _him_  right? Of course you do, who in the Underground doesn't?" A sadistic enjoyment raced through your soul as you saw a tear of pain drip down their face. "I suppose you knew we were romantically involved, in that case. And I'm very sure you noticed the lack of monsters to murder down here as well. Well, it just so happens," You stepped closer to stomp down viciously on the hand that was reaching for the knife that had slipped from their grip and reveled in the agonized scream that ripped from their throat as you heard the sickening crunch of bones underneath your foot, "That all of that RESET and genocide bullshit you kept pulling caused the one  _I loved_ to go off the deep end. Let me repeat this just so it may possibly get through that murderous haze you got clouding your common sense.  _You_ drove  _Sans the Skeleton_ to murder his race, his friends, and his own  _brother_ who I also considered _my_ brother to gain enough power in order to _kill you._ "

You dug your heel into their broken hand without mercy, ignoring their whimpered wordless pleas. "I would say you were rather lucky to meet me instead, but that would be the worst lie in history. Ya see, because of  _your_ bullshit,  _Sans'_ bullshit led him to do me wrong. He did a horrible, unspeakable thing to me. And while I do intend to get revenge on him as well, I wanted to take care of the whole source of the problem. You~!" You pinned them down by pressing your other foot onto their chest, leaning down to hold the sharp edge of your knife against their jugular. They froze in their struggling, red eyes locked onto your face as they refused to even breathe. "And here's the thing-- I'm a human, not a monster. LV can't do shit to me. I may have a LV of 1 and may hate the idea of killing, but I'd be quite happy to make an exception for you. So, as of this moment, I will be killing you over and over again without remorse. I'm  _encouraging_ you to keep LOADing, to try and stay determined. Because, before I finish you off for good,"

Your smirk had reached the zenith of crazed.

_"I  p l a n  o n  m a k i n g  y o u **s u f f e r .** "_

Pure terror settled in their crimson gaze.

Ah, much better~.

"Sorry about this Frisk."

Snow turned red beneath you as you slit their throat wide open.

 

Over and over again they LOADed.

Over and over again you killed.

When they tried to FIGHT, you killed.

When they tried to plead for MERCY, you killed.

When they tried to run, you took great pleasure in hunting them down and killing them.

MERCY? Feh. Fuck that.

That word had no place here.

The only inkling of forbearance you showed was offering Flowey a chance to leave each time there was a LOAD (which he always said no to, despite the way his petals shivered against your neck), and apologizing to Frisk before dealing the killing blow. You knew they were still in there somewhere.

The dear race that you loved had it backwards. Humans weren't the stronger race by any means.

After all, Monsters couldn't be one-shotted unless they had low HP or were Betrayal-killed.

And let's just say you had a very  _creative_ mind. No death you dealt to the demon in front of you was the same as the last. There was a reason they couldn't land a hit on you; you never created an attack pattern for them to memorize. Every move you made, every swipe you took, was random.

Your LV may have been low, and disappeared with every LOAD, but then again your sanity was low too.

Just because the LV left didn't mean the effect of it did.

Once you carved a blade into their back and ripped out their spine.

Another time you snapped their neck with your bare hands.

You strangled them to death.

You stabbed them several times in a fit of rage.

You beat them to death with your fists.

You sunk a knife deep into the space between their eyes.

You sliced their stomach open.

When they had rarely lasted long enough to where you were starting to physically tire, you unleashed the finite source of magic you had to pull out their soul. The wild feeling of satisfaction that flared through your own at their expression of surprise and horror the first time you performed the action was something you don't think you'd ever forget.

Blood flowed like crimson ribbons. Stained your stolen clothes, your skin. Created sickeningly beautiful splatter patterns against the sparkling pristine snow. Pieces of a single shattered soul hit the ground countless times. Your smile was wide, curved, and demented as you relished their screams. There was no doubt that if the monsters taking sanctuary in the lab were watching through Alphys' cameras, they were absolutely horrified on multiple occasions at your actions. But you couldn't bring yourself to care.

However, you knew the LOADs would be attracting _his_ attention. He was no doubt looking for the source of the problem, if he hadn't already found the two of you and was simply watching you slaughter the child.

You could never kill them enough to quench your rage for what had been done.

But it was time to end it.

They had chosen to run again. The times before, you had giddily skipped after them like a girl scout, but you were at the end of your rope now; you had no time to tease.

They were actually calling for help as you chased them.

But nobody came.

There was no one left to come.

Your hand flared a menacing red-accented blue as you raised it sharply, a skeletal hand (no doubt the donation of your wrongdoer) summoned right in the way of the child's path that caught them with a death grip as they tried to run past. You came to a stop in front of them, ignoring their tortured screams of denial and yanked their soul out of their chest.

"You deserved much more torture than what you've been given..." You murmured with a steely voice as you reached out to grasp the determined soul in front of the both of you. They thrashed violently against the large phalanges caging them, feeling your intent through the fingers wrapped around the red heart. "Be grateful that I'm finishing it now..."

_Sorry again, Frisk._

With a harsh yank, they went limp.

 

 

"......S-So you're done now....?" Flowey whispered, vines trembling intensely around your neck as the two of you stared at the ruby colored soul floating in your hand. "It's... I-It's over...?" You exhaled slowly, watching the child's lifeless body hit the snow as you dismissed the skeleton hand with a simple wave of your fingers.

"Not yet..." You shook your head minutely, your face once again going blank and the fire in your soul dimming. "Technically I've stolen it, but we have to get rid of all of their Determination, either by extracting it or giving it to someone else trustworthy... Humans can't absorb other human's souls." You worried your bottom lip between your teeth for a little bit before offering it to him. "Take it."

"Are you kidding me?!" He hissed in your ear, his voice abhorrent. "I don't want any SOUL that  _Chara's_ had an influence over!"

"What other fucking option do we have?!" You replied with just as much venom. "On the off-chance we make it to the lab without running into _him,_ there's no guarantee we'd be able to get back in with it on lockdown!"

"And the only other monster alive outside is..." He didn't even have to finish; the both of you shuddered at the implications of what could happen should the new megalomaniac get ahold of the soul in your hand.

You couldn't let him have it.

"...Do you think the Riverperson was spared...?"

"Yeah." You felt his vines tighten as he nodded. "Smiley Trashbag can just teleport everywhere so he forgot all about them, and Chara used them to get from Snowdin to Waterfall to Hotland... Riverperson can't exactly die, trust me, I've made sure."

"Hn." You strode past the rapidly cooling body while holding the soul in hand, and pulling your hood down so your eyes were covered in the shadow it offered. "I hope Sans isn't anywhere near the lab right now."

"i'm not, sugar."

Something much deeper than dread crawled down your back when you heard that deep voice float through the air.

Robotically turning your head so you could look behind you, terror settled like ice in your veins as you spotted the large skeleton leaning casually against the door of Snowed Inn, hands settled in his pockets and the dusty blue hoodie throwing dark shadows over his face.

"i had wondered what was making the kid LOAD so much... i see why now."

 _"Shit..."_ Flowey whispered in a panicky tone.

"Stay quiet." You muttered under your breath for only him to hear before you turned around as calmly as you could, knives clutched tightly in your hands. "Sans."

"mmm, as much as i love to hear you say my name babydoll, m'not so used to that  _icy_ tone." He lifted himself from his slouch, moving away from the Inn so he stood in the middle of the path before he faced you as well. Sans was about six feet tall, and looked downright burly with his clothes covering his bones. You knew from experience that while his bones were thicker than the ones humans had, it was his magic that really made his form look as it did. His belying lazy perma-grin widened into a leer, showing off the fangs that used to bring you so much pleasure. "more used to hearing it warm and  _heated,_ if y'know what i mean." 

You had to use every ounce of strength to keep from retching.

"you've always looked good in my clothes..." You couldn't exactly see his sockets with the upper half of his skull covered in darkness, but fear gripped your heart as you could see-not the white blips you were used to-bright red circles, the one that would be his left eye rimming an electric blue with violet light flaring lightly around it running themselves up and down your form. They paused slightly on the red tattered scarf around your neck. "but you've always looked even better without anythin' on... makes me wonder how you were able to even get those on ya actually. let alone break out of yer chains..."

"Please..." Flowey whispered fearfully in your ear, "Please don't sell me out..."

Not a chance.

"Magic."

"heh... hehehehe, gotta love that sense of humor..." His deep chuckles caused his shoulders to shake, those menacing colored orbs disappearing for a quick moment. "tell it to me straight though babe... that can't be the real answer."

"Who says it can't?" Putting a knife between your teeth, you lifted your now free hand, the red accented blue flaring coldly around your digits as the magical command once again called for the bony structure to pick up the dead body that lay between the two of you. He took a startled step backwards as you made a tossing motion, the corpse rag-dolling through the air before hitting the ground at his slippered feet.

He stared down at the figure splayed at his feet in an uncomprehending manner.

"...how?"

"Not an answer you deserve, I'm afraid." You droned, dismissing the hand once more.

"i'm sorry?" The corner of his grin twitched just so. "i'm very sure i didn't hear you correctly just now. i would think i have the right to know what's happened to the being i love."

_Liar..._

"Not after forcing yourself on me you don't." His gaze snapped up to lock with your dead one as you dropped a knife to better grasp the soul in your possession. "Did you know that even in a relationship between people who trust and love each other... Rape can happen?" His fingers ticked as you held up the other knife, looking down at your reflection. "Whether someone realizes it or not... It happens from time to time. Well, you wanna know what you did to me?" You pressed the sharp tip against your cheek before slowly dragging it downward, warm blood seeping from the painless laceration and down your chin. His sockets widened as he watched. "Abuse. Molestation. Violation. Despoil. Plunder. Assault. Betrayal. All words work really, but the word 'Rape' is what was made to call the particular thing  _you_ did to  _me._ "

"...n... n-no..." He breathed shakily, almost as if your words had been blows and knocked the air out of him. "it wasn't... i d-didn't... i didn't mean to-"

"It doesn't matter on what you  _meant_ or  _wanted_ to do." You would not spare him this. This was Justice. He deserved it. "You still did it. And with a smile at that. You can also say that you didn't want to kill everyone down here. Undyne, Monster Kid, Mettaton... _Papyrus._ " He sucked in a sharp breath at his name. "You still did it. You think you're above consequences? Well, guess what?" You jutted your dripping chin at the chilled corpse. "I didn't want to kill the kid. Stars knows that I didn't. But I still did. And I enjoyed it too! Revenge for all the RESETS and deaths and every moment of misery they caused us!" You were losing coherency, but you refused to be stopped now, even with Sans' surprised look at your words. You held up the soul for him to see, your eyes glimmering darkly. "Their Determination... That's what allowed them to RESET. Allowed them to LOAD from a save point whenever they died or wanted to... I'm ending that bullshit right now!"

Sans would catch you before you could make it to the lab and would take the soul if you let him, there was no doubt about that.

You needed the Determination out of this soul, NOW.

But the only way you could think of was...

.......

You had to do it.

You didn't want to, but... It had to be done.

You bit down into the red heart.

And _sucked_ the Determination out.

Your soul lurched with disgust as you felt the sickly feeling of bitter liquid ghost down your throat, which burned a searing path into your soul. You heard both Sans' shout of denial and Flowey's revolted inhale as your hand clenched tighter around the essence. You could feel the Determination mutating the very core of your being, but only when you were sure most of the Determination had transferred to your soul, you ripped your mouth away with a loud gag, nearly regurgitating the stomach acid that was rolling around like a storm in your gut.

"Fuck..." You groaned out, shattering the clear withered husk left behind by crushing it in your hand. Your LV increased. "I think I'm gonna be sick...!"

"You think you are?!" Flowey screeched in reply, practically making you deaf in one ear before the both of you froze in the dangerous silence that followed.

"i know that voice..." You nearly quivered in fear at the sight of Sans' grin curving maniacally, his left socket going up in perilous violet flames. "you wouldn't happen to have a weed infestation, would you sugar...?" You whimpered softly as he stepped over the cadaver, now totally forgotten, and began to advance. "don't worry babydoll... i'll take care of that for you."

"Nonononononononono-" The vegetation chanted under his breath, cowering in terror as you started retreating to match every step the new threat made. "Don't let him get me, p-please... I-I don't want to die...!"

"S-Stay back!" You shouted out, brandishing the sole knife you still had in your possession. He may have paused in his purposeful stride for a split second before continuing forward with a chuckle.

"nice try babe, but i'm not buying it. we both know you couldn't hurt me, even if i let you try."

.....He was right.

He may have been able to bring himself to do it....

But you couldn't kill the one you loved. Not without a copious amount of LV.

You turned the tip of the blade to your heart.

He stopped.

".....you wouldn't dare..."

"Try me." You felt the prick of the blade against your chest as you put an infinitesimal amount of pressure to the handle, and he balked at seeing red make a small stain on the dingy white shirt. "Remember what I said about consequences...? It just so happens that a perfect punishment for us both is the same one."

"babydoll wait, j-just calm down..." He lifted his hands, his skull paling even further from the already off-white color it was as he backed up a step; as if adding distance would lighten the pressure of the point above your heart. "now that the kid's out of the picture, w-we don't need to do anything drastic... just let me get rid of the damn flower and a-all of this will be over..."

"I get it... You still think I would want to be with you after what you've done." You grit the back of your teeth as you slowly dug the blade in a bit further, which only deepened the damp sticky stain spreading across your shirt. "I would say sorry... But I wouldn't mean it."

A dismayed sound left him.

"This wouldn't be over if you just stabbed yourself!" Flowey spit quietly in your ear. "You're human! And with all the Determination you just _guzzled down_ , your SOUL has more than enough to persist after you stopped breathing! He would just take it, and then nobody would be able to stop him!"

Then... That means you'd have to.....

.......

So be it.

"Flowey, pull out my SOUL."

"W-What...?"

"If you want to live, do it.  _N_ _ow._ "

_Blip._

"wha-" The unstable skeleton's maddened looking pupils shrunk in shock. "no..."

You held the knife in your hand fearlessly to your dim, damaged being.

"Get ready." You murmured seriously under your breath. "When I hit the snow, you run. Understand?"

".......Yes." After gaining his acquiesce, you glanced down at your soul and Checked.

"7 HP." You spoke aloud, seeing the monster several feet away from you stiffen. "The only reason I have that much is because my LV increased... Can't have much hope when people have decided to Dust everyone you love, y'know...? But all I would need to do... Is swing just once and..." You were shaking, but not because of fear. How could you be afraid?

You were going to be free.

"y-you can't..." Sans knew it was inevitable. You don't know why he was trying to convince you otherwise. "______... d-don't you dare, you can't, you can't!"

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't!" Your tone bordered on hysterical, but the power of leaving him helpless at this moment made your focus sharper than ever. "Everyone I cared about is gone! I had to kill and I actually enjoyed it! And _you-!!_ " God, you couldn't even say the words again. "...There's nothing left for me to live for!!"

"not everyone you loved's gone!" His words were terror-stricken, his gestures desperate as he beat on his chest. "i'm here! sans is here! the monster you fell in love with!"

"You're no longer that monster!"

"course i am babe! i promise you i am, i'm just... a lil' more..." He hesitated and his specters flickered about as he tried to wrack his skull for something to say. "murdery."

The laugh that burst forth from your lips was devoid of humor and full of crazy. _"Yeah, no shit!!"_

"______, baby, please, it doesn't have to end like this...!" He leaned forward on his feet as if preparing to launch himself towards you, his hand outstretched as if begging you to take it. "what i did... it was the worst thing i could ever do to you, but i wasn't myself! i never wanted to hurt you babe, you're my everything! please don't do it!" A whimper of panic left him as you pressed the knife deep enough to shave off 3 HP. "i-i'll let the weed go! i'll use the rest of my miserable existence to make it up to you, i'll do whatever you want!! just don't swing that blade, i'm beggin' ya!"

"You'd just kill me and take my SOUL later!"

"never!!" He took a few impulsive steps forward and you stumbled back in fright, nearly slipping on some ice in your haste. "i could never kill you! i couldn't kill you before, r-remember?! for the same reason you can't bring yourself to hurt me!" Those irrational orbs watched your face with mad hope as you hesitated, biting your lower lip. "i'm right... aren't i...? you still love me right...? even though i'm the worst person on earth...? even after everything i've done?"

"..............Yes...."

"you always have... no matter what, even from the beginning... you were always good to me, even when i pissed you off, made you cry..." He cautiously advanced a few more steps, a wary optimistic smile twitching over his skull as he noticed you stayed where you were. "i could never deserve that, ever... i could never be worthy of you..."

"_______...?" Flowey murmured uncertainly. "P-Please don't tell me you're-"

"but if there's one thing i know for sure... it's that i love you, more than anything."

Rage broke through the hesitance.

 _"Liar!!"_   You wailed out scornfully, hot tears trailing down your face as your scream made him jump. "You don't love me!! Not after what you've done!! Liar,  _Liar, LIAR!!_ "

You lifted you armed hand high, your focus on your greying soul-

 

_**"D o n' t-!"** _

 

 

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

It was like the knife was everywhere in your body at once. You could hear a bloodcurdling scream fill the air.

It took a second to realize it was you screaming like that.

The air rushing past your throat was cut off by a copper tasting liquid; you hacked it up, and you felt wet warmth splatter onto your front.

You were only vaguely aware that you had collapsed to the snow, that the pressure of Flowey's vines had disappeared from your neck. Your wavering vision only caught the sight of a bone whizzing past your head at breakneck speed, your ringing audition making Sans' howls of rage and despair warble.

It wasn't long until you felt the sense of being picked up and cradled, and Sans' crazed, sorrowful face was the only thing you could see in your tunnel vision.

"please baby... don't do this to me..." His tears, which used to be blue on those very rare occasions that he would cry, fell onto your face with a purple hue now. Your cooling body was rocked back and forth in his arms. "you're the only one i have left... y-you can't leave me ______, please, i-i love you too much..."

Blood dribbled past your lips and down your cheek as your fluttering eyes tried to focus on his distraught face, his grin gone as he wept openly above you.

You swallowed the fluid welling in your mouth in order to speak a hoarse word.

"L... Liar..."

The world faded to black as your soul fell apart from around the blade, Sans crying out your name in anguish...

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

A single yellow word illuminated itself in the darkness.

 

 

**RESET?**

 

 

 

**....**

 

 

 

_**Yes.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the one shot is a little hard to follow, but that's sort of the point... No one's thoughts would be entirely organized after such tragedies. Any clear explanations were left out on purpose.
> 
> .....Plus, I just wanted to get it down so it would stop buzzing around in my head like a mosquito!
> 
> Be gentle with the critique please, I'm not one for this kind of stuff!
> 
>  
> 
> I might draw a picture for this. If I have time.


End file.
